


Holding Pattern

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: S03e15 Piper Maru, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Unfortunately for Mulder, smart can be *very* sexy.





	Holding Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Holding Pattern 

Author: mimic117 

Email: 

Rating: NC-17 

Category: V, post-ep 

Spoilers: Up through Piper Maru 

Archive: I'll do Gossamer and Ephemeral myself, thanks. 

Disclaimer: M&S belong to CC and co. The rating belongs to the MPAA. The situation belongs to me and my perverted imagination. 

Summary: Unfortunately for Mulder, smart can be _very_ sexy. 

Beta thanks: To Cin, for her ever-loving whacks upside the head. 

* * *

Holding Pattern  
by mimic117 

Flight 621   
in route to Hong Kong 

"I just got very turned on." 

The words kept echoing in Mulder's head as he squirmed in his seat. He'd been able to suppress them for most of the day, but now that he was facing a long flight, they kept coming back, no matter what else he tried to think about. 

He hadn't meant to say it. Really. The words were out of his mouth before he realized his mind had formed a thought. He'd turned back to the video screen as quickly as he could, at the same time Scully swiveled to look at him. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, mildly surprised but in a good way. He'd wanted to glance at her but didn't dare. His eyes might have given away the fact that he wasn't really kidding. 

If she'd looked down, his eyes wouldn't have been the only thing giving away his secret. He'd hitched his trench coat over his lap as unobtrusively as possible and prayed that she wouldn't notice his hard-on. It was the best he could do under the circumstances. 

Mulder rubbed his hands wearily over his face. Usually, he could keep his thoughts under control, but it had been a long day and he was tired. All he could see in his mind was the delighted smile on Scully's face when he'd zinged her. The memory made him smile, too. 

Score one for the home team. 

Three years as partners. They'd been through a lot in that short amount of time. From reluctant coworkers to close friends. Maybe even best friends. When had he gone from cautiously tolerating her presence to aching at the sound of her voice? When had smart changed from grudging admiration to sexy distraction? He hadn't wanted the new closeness which developed after her return. He'd tried to keep her at arm's length, but she'd wormed her way into his every thought. It had simply gotten worse since his own entombment in the desert and subsequent resurrection. 

They were getting quite good at coming back from the brink of death. If only they were as good at enjoying life. Together. So close and yet so far. 

Mulder fidgeted until the woman in the aisle seat cleared her throat. Loudly. 

He wasn't even sure Scully wanted to get any closer. A personal relationship with his partner certainly wasn't a good idea at the moment, but he could sense it off in the wings, waiting with mounting impatience. There were days when he wasn't sure how he felt about it, either, but there were other days when specific parts of him were all for it. Like now. 

He shifted in his seat again, trying to nonchalantly conceal his returning hard-on by crossing his legs. His seat mate cleared her throat again. 

He didn't stand a chance of hiding his excitement. That's how bad things were becoming. All he had to do was think about Scully and his libido took over. 

"I just got very turned on." 

That should be his new motto. Tattoo it on his forehead. Stencil it on the back of his suit coats. If Scully was anywhere in his vicinity, it was only a matter of time before he was sporting wood. 

In the office. On a case. Talking to her on the phone, whether he was in his own apartment or in a San Francisco airport waiting for a flight to Hong Kong. There didn't seem to be anything he could do about it anymore. 

Well, nothing in general. But maybe there was something he could do at this particular moment which would help his present predicament. 

Gathering his coat in front of him, Mulder moved carefully past the woman sitting next to him and headed for the bathroom. Not the best solution in the world, but still better than ending up with blue balls at a time when he'd most likely need a clear head. 

Both of them. 

The lavatory was empty. Must be his lucky day. 

Mulder eased himself into the tiny space and locked the door. He hung his coat on the door hook and glanced around. He'd never jerked off in an airplane john before. Would it qualify him for the Mile High Club or the Sunk-to-a-New-Low Club? 

He teased the zipper down on his slacks and gingerly extracted his rock-hard penis through the fly. Even without trying, he was primed and ready to blow. It worried him how easily he became aroused by the mere thought of his partner. How much worse would it be if he really put his mind to it? His hand was already on automatic pilot, stroking and massaging his cock, working up to the right combination of sensations to equal a satisfying orgasm. 

In an airplane bathroom, of all places. And exactly how was he supposed to proceed? Standing up? Sitting on the toilet? He couldn't very well lie on the floor -- he barely fit vertically, let alone horizontally. This was such a bad idea, but it was either deal with his "problem" now or risk further distraction when he could least afford it. He really didn't appear to have a choice. 

He also really needed to hurry up, before a business traveler with a small bladder full of coffee pounded on the door. Grabbing a handful of tissues, Mulder leaned his back against the door. No way was he going to return to his seat with spunk splatters on the front of his pants. If there was a less attractive atmosphere for what he was about to do, he couldn't think of it. Good thing he was so excited that he didn't need any help. 

If he could just manage to block out his surroundings... 

The time he showed up at Scully's apartment while she was exercising. Her sweet little ass in bike shorts. That would get a rise out of a zombie. 

Or the time he called her away from a date. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she had on a clingy, lacy sweater of some kind. He'd never seen her look so beautifully fuckable. 

And there was always Oregon. His motel room. The power went out and he'd lit a candle he found in the nightstand. It was their first out-of-town case together. 

Mulder closed his eyes. Yeah, that was the one. If only he'd known. Back then, he was still trying to decide how much she could be trusted. How much she'd take before she either committed him to a psych ward or took off for safer pastures. But that first night, she'd blown him away with the level of _her_ trust. For her to show up at his room like that, to drop her robe and trust that he wouldn't take advantage... 

His balls tightened at the memory. That rather minor episode, at the beginning of their partnership, had taken on a fantasylike quality over the years. Simply thinking about her ivory expanse of skin in front of his face was enough to make him hard at any time. Now it added fuel to his already heated imagination. 

In his mind, he kissed the bites on her back instead of just staring at them. Her skin was smooth and silky under his lips, cool to the touch but warming as he trailed his mouth down her hip. He caught the waistband of her panties in his teeth and tugged. She gasped. He couldn't tell if it was from shock or excitement, but she didn't try to move away. In fact, the robe she'd shrugged down her arms slid off her hands and landed on the floor. He took it as a good sign and set the candle down, well away from where she was standing. He needed to feel her skin with both hands, not just one. 

In the past, he'd touched her hand, caressed her cheek. He knew how soft the rest of her would feel, too. Still kneeling behind her, he grasped her hips and spun her around. There was her flat abdomen, creamy pale, taut with muscle yet softly feminine, with the cutest navel he'd ever had the desire to stick his tongue into. 

So he did. She gasped again and clutched his hair, holding his mouth close as her stomach quivered under his tongue. She tasted like salt, but sweet at the same time. He continued to swirl his tongue around and around the tiny divot as he skimmed his hands down her buttocks, scraping her panties over the rounded slopes, then allowing gravity to do the rest of the job. 

God, the scent that arose from her parted thighs! Hot, musky, tangy -- there was never anything quite like that smell. He left off licking her stomach and sat back on his heels, the better to enjoy the heady fragrance wafting around him. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply: once, twice. A third time, and he'd probably hyperventilate. He opened his eyes and looked up at her face. Her eyes were wide, dilated, glittering with wild excitement. She was panting, her breasts straining against her bra with every breath. A flush stained her cheeks and chest, adding roses to the ivory of her perfect complexion. 

She was enchanting. He glanced back down and found himself eye-to-eye with the riot of auburn curls covering her mons. A light brush of his hand over them was rewarded by a strangled moan. He teased the crisp tangle apart with his fingers, searching for that small nugget of nerves, the seat of her pleasure. When he found it, a puff of his breath against the stiff nub of flesh buckled her knees, so that he had to hold her upright. 

He watched her face as he slowly leaned toward her crotch and covered her sex with his mouth, sucking her folds between his lips. She trembled in his grasp and her hands clutched his head, pushed his face hard between her legs and her mouth dropped open on a keening cry and her eyes rolled back as her entire body shook and -- 

And he came. Far too soon, but he rarely managed to get past that point in his fantasy; the look on her face was enough to do it for him every time. 

He bit his bottom lip to avoid crying out. His last few functioning brain cells were barely enough to remind him to clamp the wad of tissues over the end of his dick. Crude, but it effectively kept him from wearing his payload for the rest of the day. He really didn't have the luxury of basking in the afterglow, but he took a few minutes to get his shaking legs back under control before he cleaned up. 

Mulder did his best not to think as he tucked his limp cock away again and washed his hands. He plucked his coat off the back of the door and was glad to see the corridor empty when he left the lavatory. Maybe the odor of sex would dissipate before anyone else went inside. Hopefully the smell wasn't all over his clothes. 

That had been the most unsatisfying orgasm he'd had in years. Not only did he come faster than he had since he was a teenager, but it left him feeling empty. Sure, he'd gotten the release of sexual tension he'd so badly needed, but that was it. There was no rush of bliss, no real relief, just a burst of sensation and then nothing. 

Feeling a bit dejected, Mulder made his way back to his seat. As he squeezed past the woman at the end of the row, she muttered, "I hope you got it all out of your system." 

He froze. For one horrible moment, he thought she knew. He was tempted to sniff himself, to see if his clothes reeked of sex. Then he realized she was probably talking about his earlier fidgeting. 

Plastering on an ingratiating smile, he sat down. "Yeah, I think I'm done now. Sorry about that." 

The woman sniffed and went back to the magazine in her hands. Mulder turned toward the window with unseeing eyes. 

Things couldn't go on the way they were between him and Scully. He wasn't sure if the idea scared him or not, but it was time to move forward. They needed to get out of the holding pattern they'd been in for three years, skipping around their emotions and desires. Good idea or bad, it was inevitable -- they were on a collision course. It was just a question of who would take the controls and bring them in for a landing. 

Mulder closed his eyes and settled in for the rest of the flight. There wasn't anything to be done about his relationship with Scully -- or lack thereof -- at this particular moment. It would have to wait until he had dealt with whatever was in store for him in Hong Kong. Maybe then he'd be able to explain his comment on the boat to her. 

"I just got very turned on." 

He smiled to himself. She'd identified the submerged plane solely by the shape of the canopy. 

Oh yeah, baby. Smart was definitely sexy. 

* * *

**THE END**

Feedback: 

Homepage: http://www.mimicsmusings.com 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Holding Pattern**  
Author: mimic117  
Details: 12k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  01/05/06  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [UST]     
Characters: Mulder     
SPOILERS: Post-episode: Piper Maru   
SUMMARY: Unfortunately for Mulder, smart can be *very* sexy. 


End file.
